That's how a marriage should work
by MayaM123
Summary: Take place at the beginning of season 7 a few days after Monica and Chandler get engaged. A series of events causes the two to talk about marriage and their fears about this. Read to find out!


**NOTE: Hi everyone, so this fic take place at the beginning of season 7 a few days after Monica and Chandler get engaged. It's basically a short cute mondler fluff so if you hate those kinds of things do not read it.** **  
** **English isn't my native language so I'm sorry in advance if there are any grammatical problems, etc.**

* * *

 ** That's how a marriage should work**

We both walked hand in hand through the crowded streets of New York. Obviously, the car's engine noise, the honking cars and the loud talk of the people around us, were in the air. But all of this didn't bother me, well, for both of us, I guess. Because when I'm holding her here in my hand and knows that she's with me forever, no noise can bother me. I just need to look at her face or only concentrating on the warm touch of her hand against my hand, and everything is gone.  
Two days have passed since we got engaged and the world has never seemed more beautiful. This engagement, we could say, gave birth to the two of us again. It's like we went back to this period in the beginning of every new relationship. This period with all the passion, the attraction, this pure desire to each other. The feeling is like that but deeper, much deeper, no amateur beginner or a fear of mistakes that might be make. It's just ... There is no better way to describe it in words other than: Fantastic, excellent or amazing, but all of these words can't be big enough to pronounce the amount of love I feel between us right now. Well, always to be honest.  
"I am so happy!" Monica said when our feet were under the park's gates.  
"Yes me too." I smiled and put my hands around her waist and got her closer to me.  
"I just can't believe it's happening to me!" She said smiling and seemed joyful than ever, it made me happy.  
"You can't believe it's happening to you?!" I said, "I can't believe it's happening to me!" I said surprised excessively "I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"  
"Oh stop it, you idiot." She said and attacked me with a surprising kiss, which made me stumble and fall on the grass. As a reflex, I straight wrapped my arms around her to protect her from the fall. But she didn't really seem to mind about the fact we fell, and she kept kissing me, as if nothing had happened. Our tongues danced together in each other mouth as we lay there making out on the grass. While many people passed by us, grumbling, or rolling their eyes and whispering "get a room" or something like that, I moved my tongue in her mouth and I learned it all over again. I ran my tongue over her teeth which were arranged so straight, almost like soldiers, not surprising when it's Monica, although she did have a blockage in one tooth in her mouth. It was a secret she has kept from everyone; after all, this was one area that Monica was unable to keep clean  
"You are like the best kisser ever." She said when she ran out of air.  
"I know." I said smiling and teasing her while she looks at me with her beautiful deep blue eyes. "Oh," I said surprised when I saw her sends her lips back down to me and keep on kissing me. I put one hand on her back and the other on her head, causing to her dark hair falling away and hide our faces like a black wall.  
"Monica?" We heard a man's voice after a few minutes and we shifted our gaze upwards. What is he doing here?! "Hey," he said a bit embarrassed when we both look at him from below.  
"Richard," Monica said and immediately looked away to me just to see Chandler- trying-to-look-calm-without-any-success. "what are you doing here?" She said and immediately got up as she realized how inappropriate it is to lie there on top of me while she was having a conversation, I got up as well.  
"I was just passing through and I saw the two of you," he said and paused, and tried to find the right word to complete his sentence "like that." He said finally and the jealousy in his voice was completely transparent even though he was clearly trying to hide it.  
"Aha," I said raising my eyebrows suspiciously. All I really wanted to do was to kick him away and keep him far away from Monica.  
"So, both of you are engaged now?" He asked, but it was unnecessary to answer him, his gaze was lock on the ring on Monica's hand.  
"Yes," I answered anyway. "And we are very happy." I said as my hand was looking for her's and caught it.  
"So Monica," he began Oh no, he starts doing it again. I thought as I started foolishly, of course, stressing out. Come on Chandler; control yourself I said to myself. "I guess it's 'no' for me, right?" He continued to talk "because at that night when you were at my place, it seemed like a little hope had been left for me" Stop talking, just stop talking I wanted to shout.  
"Richard," Monica begun to talk and put a hand on his shoulder, "It has always been a no," she said and immediately all the air that was being held in my chest, released. "And it was a no since the day we broke up three years ago." She said looking into his eyes to emphasize how serious she is. "I mean, three years ago all I wanted was you to tell me those words you said to me then." I could feel the little shrink in my stomach when she said it, "but I moved on and while doing that I found the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." She looked away toward me and took my hand. "You had your chance three years ago, but now, I love Chandler, more than anything." She said and I could not sneak a little smile.  
"I knew it was a long shot anyway," he said, and the disappointment was so frank in his voice that I almost felt bad for him. Almost. "I just wanted to tell you this one last time." He said "I love you, and if there is even one chan-"  
"I think that's enough, Richard." Monica interrupted.  
"Yeah, I know." He said as if he begins to understand for the very first time that his chance has gone for good. "Sorry to disturb you two," he said and turn around. "Congratulations on the engagement, I'm happy for you." He said walking with his back toward us.  
When he left from our sight, we both fell and sat on the lawn with a big sigh.  
"Stupid Richard..." I mutter to myself quietly hoping that Monica had not heard that.  
"It's okay, Chandler, he would never take me away from you." She said wrapping her arms around me.  
"No, no, that's not it." I said dismissively, "Well, it is a bit of that, but I know that I have nothing to worry about."  
"So what it is?" She asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Let's go for a walk around here and I'll tell you, okay?" I said with a bit of a forced smile. I got up and held her out a hand. She grabbed it as a positive sign and we started walking.  
"So what is it?" She asked, looking a little worried.  
"Well here's the thing, every time I see Richard I remember how" I just didn't want to finish this sentence and admit this truth we both know "how perfect you were together." I said anyway.  
"But we're even more." She smiled.  
"I know," I said looking down and smiling. "but it's also what you thought when you were with him, that there is no more perfect and amazing than that."  
"But there is" she said cupping my face in her hands so my eyes and her will be precisely in front of each other "You."  
"But what if there's more than that?!" I asked her "What if something would come and destroy our perfect relationship like what happened to you and Richard?!"  
"Can I ask you something, and you will be completely honest with your answer." She left my face and asked, I nodded in agreement "Do you have doubts about us?"  
"No, no, of course not!" I said reluctantly, "Never!" I added.  
"So there you go," she said hugging me with encouragement. "Everything will be fine."  
"I just cannot stop being afraid that something would come between us and will take you away from me." I told her and wrapped my arm around her pulling her to a warm embrace, "I love you so much Mon, I won't be able to go on without you." I told her and kissed to top of her head, "I saw how broken was Richard and I know that if it happens to me I'll be broken a million times more than he did."  
"Let me tell you one thing, Chandler." She said and pull back to look at my face. "I love you too more than anything in the world, living without you seems like the worst thing that could ever happen to me." She said, "But as long as we both remember that we love each other more than anything, nothing will separate between us. Nothing, I assure you." She said as I slowly digesting what she says. "I'm not saying we won't have fights here and there, we will have and a lot." She said with a slightly embarrassed. "But in the end of the day, if you love me and I love you, it doesn't matter what we were fighting about" I smiled at her, it really is doesn't matter, I love her so much "We both aren't going to be one of this silly couples that getting divorced when they have a fight and immediately forget why they loved each other. We will remember what we feel for each other, we will be smart. That's how a marriage should work."  
"Because what we have here among us can't be just another love, you are my best friend." I said like a little boy who completes her sentence.  
"That's right, honey." She smiled "We have love that no quarrel in the world can divide, no argument, no disagreement, nothing, I tell you. Nothing." She said "We beat them all." she said happily, and again, I took her to me and buried her in my chest enjoying the warmth she radiates against me.  
"I love you so much." I told her, "Thank you."  
"Thank you, Chandler, for being amazing as you are." She said clinging stronger to me "I love you, too."

* * *

 **ANOTHER NOTE: Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. If you want, comment what you think, I would very appreciate that.**


End file.
